In the prior art, there has been known a built-up squirrel-cage rotor obtained by assembling a large number of conductor bars and an end ring on a rotor core and joining the assembly by welding or brazing, and in the squirrel-cage rotor, a width of teeth as a passage of magnetic force lines is kept constant (see, PTL 1).